Legends Are Just Legends, Right?
by KoolKat14
Summary: Ally never believed the legends. she always assumed that her grandma was simply insane! now, when a legend turns out to be real, how will she cope with the craziness and wierdness that is sure to follow? paul/oc! i only own my oc's


"Grandma, I still don't understand what we are looking for," I said as my brother and I helped my grandma walk through the forest. Wesley, my brother, shot me a look. We both have learned to humor our grandmother, but it was starting to get hard. Ever since my brother and I could walk, she would take us on walks through the woods _everyday_.

"The Protectors!" she replied with a sigh. Wesley rolled his eyes. "Those are just legends, Grandma. None of them are real," Wesley tried to explain. Grandma whacked him hard on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "For thinking that I am crazy! I'm not! I know for a fact that the Protectors are real," my grandmother said as she fingered her necklace. It was an old tribal symbol with a wolf on it.

"Well, I think you gave me brain damage," Wesley muttered. I rolled my eyes and said, "No more than you had before." He glared at me and I gave him a cheeky smile. Grandma rolled her eyes and sighed at our antics. "How do you know that the Protectors are real?" I asked my grandma. "BECAUSE I WAS MARRIED TO ONE!" she screamed. "It's times like this that I question your sanity, Grandma," I said with a smile. Even though my grandma is slightly crazy, I love her. She thumped me on the back of my head very hard. "And times like _this _I wish you were less violent," I muttered. Wesley snickered at my pain so I pushed him. "Why can't you two act your ages? Ally, your seventeen! Do you really _need_ to push your brother? And Wesley, your eighteen! _Must _you laugh at your sister?" Grandma scolded us. Suddenly, my grandma squealed, she squeals _a lot_, and pointed to some trees.

She started whispering about 'seeing protectors' in Quileute. "Um, Grandma, those are trees," Wesley said slowly. Grandma shot him a look that screamed 'shut up before I hit you'. He put his hands in front of him in surrender. The trees rustled and a group of guys came out. After taking a closer look, I saw that they were La Pushes own personal gang. "The protectors," Grandma whispered. "They aren't protectors, they are hall monitors on steroids," I whispered back.

I looked back to the guys and saw that Paul Walker was looking at me like a blind man first seeing the sun. Love, adoration, joy, and happiness shone through his eyes. My grandmother giggled and mumbled random crap that I couldn't understand. Paul walked towards me, the emotions in his eyes never changing. Wesley saw the look that Paul was giving me and pulled me away from him. "Wes, stop!" I pleaded. I didn't understand why I was protesting, I hardly knew Paul. But, I feel safer by him.

"I don't want you by Paul! He's a bad guy. He beats guys up on a regular basis! He could hurt you!" Wesley told me. "No! He wouldn't, Wes! Half of the boys you hang out with are violent. They could hurt me as well but you still hang out with them!" I yelled. He sighed before saying, "True, but Paul has a temper and loses it quickly! I used to hang with him before he joined a GANG!"

"Wesley, you can't keep a wolf from his imprint," my Grandma scolded. "Wolf…?" Wesley and I said at once. She chuckled and pushed me towards Paul. I landed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me to steady me. "Um, hi?" I said when I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations in his chest. "We'll meet you back home, Ally. Be back for dinner, which is at six. Paul, would you like to eat with us?" my grandma asked. Wes glared at Grandma. "I'm sorry ma'am, I can't. I have…work at five-thirty." Paul said. I subconsciously pouted. Grandma nodded and pulled Wesley back home.

"I'm sorry about my grandma, she can be a little crazy," I said. Quil let out a laugh. "A little?" I smiled. I really had missed Quil. Back when Embry and Jacob first joined Sam's group, Quil and I had gotten really close. I started to move out of Paul's embrace, but he held me tighter. Sam introduced himself and the others in the pack, even though I was either friends with them before they joined Sam or they were friends with my brother. A wolf howl sounded in the distance and all of them, except Paul, walked away while talking about working early.

Paul took me back to my house. "Um, do you want to go to the beach with me on Saturday?" He asked nervously. I nodded my head. I knew that if I tried to speak I would end up squealing. I've had a crush on Paul since I was thirteen and he started hanging out with my brother. They were friends from when they were fourteen up until last year when they turned seventeen. Paul missed two weeks of school and then he just stopped being friends with Wesley. He stopped hanging out with anyone for that matter. Only Sam. Then Jared, who was also Wes' best friend, started acting weird as well and only hung out with Paul and Sam.

This was really the first time I've talked to Paul since last year. Paul's face lit up when I said yes. We exchanged cell phone numbers and Paul told me he'd pick me up at one o' clock. Another wolf howl sounded and Paul said good-bye before running into the woods. When I got into my house, Wesley gave me a dirty look before running into his room. I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Grandma. She gave me a knowing look. "My grandbaby has her own wolf," I heard her mumble. I knew that I wasn't supposed to hear that so I made myself a sandwich.

I woke up and got ready for school. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeved bright blue shirt. I donned my equally as bright blue converse and pulled my black hair into a high ponytail, my long side-bangs barely touching my eyelashes. I put on a little mascara and a clear lip-gloss. When I went downstairs, Grandma smiled at me before putting a plate of pancakes with maple syrup in front of me.

"Um, Ally? I want you to be careful around Paul. You don't have to stay away from him, but if he starts shaking, try to calm him down. Usually a touch on his arm or shoulder does the trick. Holding his hand and giving hugs work too. If he doesn't calm down, move away from him. Put some space between the two of you until he stops shaking." My Grandma told me, a slightly worried look gracing her features.

"Um, okay Grandma. I'll be careful but, um, why?" I asked, slightly confused. Grandma smiled at me before pretending to zip her lips. "Oh, it's a secret?" I asked, extremely curious. Grandma nodded before saying, "Paul will tell you in time." I gave my grandma a strange look but she had her back to me.

Grandmas POV

As soon as I saw the look Paul was giving Ally, I knew that he had imprinted on her. I was thrilled for them; I remember when I was imprinted on. My wolf wasn't a wolf for long, only a few years. He gave up phasing so we could start a family. Its times like this that I miss Daniel, my wolf, the most. I'm a little cautious about Ally's wolf, I've heard he has a temper. But, I know he won't hurt her. She will be protected and loved forever.

Ally's POV

Wesley and I got into the car to go to school. An uncomfortable silence had settled in the car. "I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday. It's just, Paul is violent and do you even know how many girlfriends he's had? You're my baby sister and I don't want you to get hurt," Wesley sighed. I smiled at him and said, "Wes, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, 17 years old last time I checked. Besides, I highly doubt anything will happen with Paul. And if anything does happen, and I'm not saying anything will, you are allowed to give him the whole 'you break my sisters heart I break your face' talk."

Wes laughed. We pulled up to the school and got out of the car. "So, we're cool?" He asked. I nodded my head and pulled him into a hug before going off to find Kim. She was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree reading. I grinned evilly before coming up with a plan to scare the crap out of her. I climbed the tree she was leaning on from behind and then sat myself on a branch that was to the left of her. I then made myself hang upside-down from the branch. My head was right next to Kim's ear. Perfect.

"HI KIMMIE!" I scream as loud as I possibly could. Kim was screaming as she jumped up and dropped her book. I started laughing so hard that I fell from the tree. "Ouch," I muttered before cracking up, again. Kim laughed too and I'm sure that everyone who saw us thought we were crazy. I let out a content sigh as I sat up. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Must you be so weird?" I pretended to ponder this before nodding my head yes. Kim rolled her eyes before helping me get up. The bell rang and I slung my arm around Kim's shoulder as we walked into the school.

"OH I almost forgot to tell you!" I exclaimed as I dropped my arm from her shoulder. Kim looked at me expectantly. I pulled her into the empty bathroom and told her all about what had happened last night and this morning. "Be careful around Paul though, okay?" She told me. I groaned. "Why does everyone think he's going to hurt me? First Wesley, then _Grandma_, and now you!" Kim gave me an apologetic smile. She then got an evil glint in her eyes. "Can I give him the whole 'you hurt her, I make sure you can _never _have kids' speech?" She asked with the puppy dog eyes and puppy dog pout. Nobody would suspect it, but Kim can be violent. She is always so quiet and shy at school and around new people but she is one person I'd never want to get mad. She can also be really outgoing, loud, and sarcastic, thanks to me, but only if she knows you well enough. I laughed and nodded my head. "Right after Wes gives him the 'you break my sisters heart, I break your face' speech. But seriously, I don't think anything will happen. We are just hanging out," I said as Kim and I exited the bathroom.

"Just because you don't _think _anything will happen don't _want _anything to happen, Ally. You've liked him for the last what? Four, five years?" Kim said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and said, "This coming from the girl who has liked the same guy since she was in second grade." Kim blushed and nudged me with shoulder. "Shut up," She muttered. I laughed and said, "But seriously, we _have_ to get him to notice you." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. We had reached our lockers, which are conveniently located next to each other. "Kim, you cant just keep stealing glances at him during math and science. It's stalker-ish," I said as I grabbed my English and science books. Kim blushed and shoved me before muttering, "It's not stalker-ish. And I don't like him _that_ much." I laughed and said in a singsong voice, "Denial!"

Kim and I walked into our first period class, English, and sat in our usual seats in the middle row. Kim tapped my shoulder and asked, "What are you going to wear on Saturday?" I shrugged and class started. I was zoning out and was brought back to the real world when Kim screamed in my ear. I screamed and fell out of my chair. I glared at Kim, who was looking extremely smug, and said, "I suggest you start running!" And with that, I chased her down the hallway towards the science classroom.

By the time we reached the science room, we were both panting and out of breathe. Most of the students were already in their seats and when Kim and I opened the door, the teacher turned to us, one eyebrow raised. "May I ask why you sound and look like you just ran a marathon?" Mr. Jay asked. He was the coolest teacher and really nice. "It's her fault!" Kim and I said at the same time. We turned to each other and started laughing. Mr. Jay rolled his eyes before pointing to our seats. Mine was next to Paul and Kim was right next to me. Jared, Kim's crush and Paul best friend, was on the other side of Paul. The weird thing about La Push high was that some of the classes were mixed with different grades. A freshman could have class with a senior.

Paul and I smiled at each other. Jared actually looked Kim in the eyes and he was staring at her like a lovesick puppy. I snickered and tapped Paul on the shoulder. "Look at Jared," I whispered. Paul looked at him too and snickered as well. I threw a crumbled up ball of paper at Jared's face and he didn't notice. I threw a pen at his face and he didn't even flinch. I was just about to throw my textbook at him but then Mr. Jay said, "Don't even think about it, Ally." I grumbled as I put the book down and crossed my arms. Paul chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

Mr. Jay announced that we were going to be doing a science project and to partner up. Jared immediately, asked Kim to be his partner and she said yes. Paul turned to me and said, "Want to be partners?" I smiled and nodded my head, biting back a squeal. The rest of the class, Paul and I came up with ideas for the project. The bell rang and I said bye to Paul before grabbing Kim and running to our next class.

The rest of the week flew by and pretty soon it was Friday. After school Kim and I ran home and immediately into my room. We searched my closet for hours until we found the perfect outfit, a pair of short ripped jean shorts, an All Time Low t-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. I was going to wear my green bikini under it. Kim went into great detail on her talk with Jared. Apperently, they were going to the beach as well. I let her borrow a pair of gray shorts and a light blue shirt. She had brought her own bathing suit. We went to sleep and I had trouble falling asleep. I was excited about my date. Around eleven-thirty I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of Paul.


End file.
